


Le jouet du destin

by malurette



Category: Corpse Bride (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, dead guy junior
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2021-01-01 20:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Même après son mariage et la remise de sa vie sur des rails normaux, Victor est encore victime de coups du sort.





	Le jouet du destin

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre : **Le jouet du destin  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette>  
**Base : ** Corpse Bride (Les Noces Funèbres)  
**Personnages/Couples : ** Victor(/Victoria), Emily  
**Genre : **gen  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Légalité : **propriété de Tim Burton, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt : **« Finalement, Lorraine se sépara de Charles, se remaria ensuite avec un autre homme, des années plus tard, sans que Victor fut encore là. »  
d’après Chonaku55 sur un Sapin à Drabbles (18 déc. ’14 – o6 janv. ’15)  
**Continuité/Spoil **éventuel : post film  
**Nombre de mots : **100

Que Victor fut encore la victime du sort, c’était couru d’avance. Toute sa vie, le pauvre garçon a subi les choix des autres et le hasard.  
Son aventure dans le monde des morts est arrivée par erreur. Et même si sa décision d’épouser finalement Victoria vient de lui, tout le monde croit qu’il a cédé à ses parents.

Jeune marié et futur père, tout le monde à sa place rêverait d’abord d’un fils pour assurer son héritage futur. Lui souhaite une fille pour l’appeler Emily, en hommage à celle qui a éclairé sa vie.  
Forcément, il leur naît un garçon !


End file.
